The Reign of Shadowsteed
by Plushed Dreams
Summary: The sons and daughters of Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie meet and become bitter rivals, but they learn quickly that they must work together to defeat the greatest enemy Equestria has ever known.


_(A/N: I would like to point out that my knowledge of ponies in the real, human world is limited. So, to make due for what I am not familiar with, I'm simply using biological facts from human beings. I'd also like to point out, for future reference, that I am using the normal life span of human beings for the ponies rather than the normal life span of a horse. For example, Rarity is 19 years old, Twilight is 18, and yadda yadda. I'll get more into that later. Please enjoy.)_

_Part 1, Chapter One_

Rarity had not seen a doctor in well over a year. She knew she should make appointments as frequently as possible, but with so many orders from Canterlot and Manehattan for her one-of-a-kind styles, she could barely keep up with all the other things on the side. She barely remembered to go to Sweetie Belle's graduation party from the Ponyville Elementary School. That would have been disastrous—she would have never forgiven her. Not to mention she had to keep her mind busy.

She and Prince Blueblood had reconciled from their last meeting at the Grand Galloping Gala. Or at least, so she thought. What turned into a dinner for two turned into a one night stand at his lake house by Lake Canterlot. She never let herself live it down. The very nerve. And how un-lady like as well.

Ponyville Hospital was always bustling with ponies—usually the patients were suffering from stomach aches because they ate too many sweets and made themselves sick. So for the most part, there wasn't much excitement here. Usually, patients would come in and out within a couple of minutes, maybe an hour if it's a busy day. Either way, it was very productive and neatly organized. Nothing unplanned or unexpected happened here.

Rarity was waiting patiently in her seat in the waiting room. There were a few other patients waiting as well, reading the local newspaper or doing Sudoku puzzles in their books. Eventually, Rarity herself got a little tired of waiting and starting going through her saddle pack to pull out some yarn and knitting needles—might as well keep her mind busy—but before she could find her other needle, her name was called by one of the nurses at the front desk.

"Miss Rarity, Doctor Sinclair to see you now."

Rarity blinked, and stood up, a little surprised. She walked up to the nurse. "Sinclair? Who is Sinclair? Where is Doctor Lovely? I scheduled my appointment with her."

"Yes, well," the nurse looked carefully at her clipboard. "Doctor Lovely had to step out. Problem with her little fillies, I suppose. But don't worry, I promise you that Doctor Sinclair will treat you just fine. He's really quite qualified. Princess Celestia sent him herself."

Rarity gulped. She didn't like the idea of having a male doctor. But, _c'est la vie,_ she had no other day to reschedule. Doctor Sinclair would just have to do.

* * *

><p>Doctor Sinclair was a medical unicorn pony who worked alongside his twin sister, Alabaster. The two of them looked alike in almost every way with their white manes and coats, except that Sinclair's mane was always messy and uncombed while Alabaster's was always straight and not one strand of hair was out of place. Alabaster specialized as a surgeon, while Sinclair specialized as a physician. His sister had a scalpel with little red blood splatters around it, and his own cutie mark depicted that of a syringe with pink fluid inside of it. The two of them made a splendid team and had been working at the palace for a few months now. But for whatever reason, the two of them were sent to work down in Ponyville. Recently, ponies all over Ponyville had been calling in sick at the hospital. Normally, this wouldn't be such a big deal, however, they've been gone so long, and the hospital needs diligent workers, so here he was, filling in for a doctor who has mostly <em>female<em> patients. Joy.

Doctor Sinclair had very little experience with working with females. The only females he had ever worked with were Celestia and Luna, and they so rarely needed any treatment that he usually worked on the royal guard, who were all, naturally, male. Not that he didn't enjoy talking to females. They were interesting in their own way. He just didn't always know how to deal with them. You make one comment about how their estrous cycle is going and whether or not it's healthy and they go ballistic. There just was no reasoning with them.

The door to the examination room opened, and a beautiful mare with a purple flowing mane walked through the door. Oh great. She's pretty.

"Hallo, _guten abend__,_ Miss…?"

"Rarity. My name is Rarity." She looked condescendingly at Sinclair. "New, here, I suppose?"

"_Ja, ja._ I am. Just got here today, in fact."

Rarity rolled her eyes. She would much, much rather have Doctor Lovely in here. He had a funny accent.

She stood next to the examination table and pulled herself up and onto it, waiting for the doctor.

Sinclair cleared his throat and walked over to her and stared.

"Now, is there a reason for your visit today, or is this just a check-up for you?"

Rarity sighed. "Well, I am due for a check-up, but…" she thought about it for a moment before finishing her sentence. "Actually…there have been some difficulties."

"Difficulties?" Sinclair walked over to the counter where her file was located. All her medical history was inside. "Care to explain?"

Rarity then sprinted off into a rant, taking a deep breath. "I've been feeling rather light headed, and I'm always feeling quite sleepy. Well, more than usual. I normally do feel tired after a long day's work at the dress shop but lately I can't seem to get enough sleep. Also, I've been craving to eat the strangest things. Things I wouldn't normally eat. Like carnival food like fried okra or funnel cakes. And I keep having these weird dreams and I get tired more often and I have to...er…well, to urinate, quite often as well. Not to mention I'll get sick in the morning and have to use the restroom but I'll feel just fine afterwards. I'm a bit concerned because I am gaining weight and I just don't know why. I have a strict diet and exercise routine but for whatever reason it seems to be failing me." She took a deep breath and looked at Sinclair. "Does that all make sense to you, Doctor?"

Doctor Sinclair was truly at a loss for words. He blinked, coughed, and looked at Rarity seriously. This dolt of a unicorn seriously had no idea what was wrong with her? For the love of…!  
>"Ahem…Well, may I ask you a question?"<p>

Rarity nodded, focusing her attention on the full length mirror on the door and fiddling with her mane.

"Yes, well, my dear Rarity…are you seeing anybody at the moment?"

Rarity's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She gave him an incredulous look. "_Excuse_ me, what on earth did you just say?"  
>Sinclair didn't look at her. He picked up a clipboard and a pen with his levitation magic and started writing down notes. "It's a simple question. Are you seeing anybody? A boyfriend, a fiancé…husband, even?"<p>

Rarity blushed. "I don't see what relevancy this could possibly hold, Doctor. I think I should be leaving. If you find it necessary to ask your patient out on the first day you meet, well, I'm sorry, I do not go that way nor will I ever."

Just as Rarity was getting down from the examination table, Sinclair shouted and stomped his hooves. "_Scheibenkleister_, would you calm down? I am not asking you out, Miss Rarity." He jutted his chin out. "I would be much obliged if you would stay where you are and try to be rational, although I realize that may prove to be a difficult task."

Rarity hrrumphed.

Shaking his head, Sinclair spoke again. "Well? Are you?"

"Am I what?" Rarity said, indignantly.

"Are you seeing anyone, currently? Having relations in bed and all that."

Rarity blushed again, but managed to reply. "Well…no. Not recently."

"How long ago would you think it would be since your last intimate encounter?"

Rarity looked at the ceiling, trying to avert eye-contact. "I…I uh, I suppose it may have been three months ago." She heard Sinclair clicking his tongue. "Why does that matter? Oh! Do I have an STD?"

"Fortunately, no. At least, I'm fairly certain that's not the case, considering you haven't mentioned any swelling or sores or anything else that would lead me to believe that." Sinclair put down the clipboard and started searching through the cabinets. "I'm going to go ahead and assume that there is no male companion currently in your life?"

"It…it didn't work out."

"I see." Sinclair pulled out a bottle with purple liquid inside and carried it over to Rarity. "Drink this."

"What for? What is it?" Rarity stared, intrigued.

"Grape juice. Good source of Vitamin C. It's room temperature but it will do. No harm done."

Rarity gave it back to him. "No thank you. I am not drinking something full of sugar."  
>"I'm afraid your diet will soon have to change, in order to accommodate your new guest."<p>

Still as puzzled and confused as ever, Rarity quirked her eyebrow. Sinclair bit his lip, and decided to give in. "Alright, lay back please. I'll show you something."

Rarity did as instructed, and Sinclair began to ramble. "A few decades ago, Unicorns didn't realize that they were able to help out ponies in so many different ways than before. Like X-rays without an actual x-ray machine. Also, unicorns can perform ultrasounds with their unicorn magic. They simply have their patient sit back, relax—no machines, no gel needed. They can just take a quick peek at the mare's stomach and—voila!"

"What?"

Sinclair smiled. "It's a boy. _Gratulation_."

_End of Chapter 1._


End file.
